


Not Every Time Can Be Perfect

by DragonGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if it was going to happen to anybody, it would happen to them. Based off the following prompt: Imagine your OTP making out passionately on the bed, only for Person A to fall off the edge of the bed and ruin the moment. Destiel. Rated T for mild suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Time Can Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom ever, so please be kind. I saw a prompt on tumblr and couldn’t resist and so this was born. Enjoy!

Finally, Dean thought as he pushed Cas down onto the bed of the motel room. The monster had been successfully ganked and Sam was out at the local diner getting dinner. He finally had the angel alone.  
  
Making every second count, Dean lowered his mouth to Castiel’s, kissing him firmly as he slung his leg over Cas to straddle him. Cas groaned softly, giving Dean the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cas’s warm mouth. Cas clumsily reciprocated, stroking his own tongue against Dean’s as his arms slid up until one arm was thrown over Dean’s shoulder and his other hand was resting directly over the mark he had left after saving this Righteous Man from Hell. Dean broke the kiss, panting heavily as he began kissing and sucking marks on the angel’s neck, shoving both the trench coat and suit jacket from his angel’s shoulders. Dean made quick work of the tie and buttons of the white dress shirt underneath, finally running his hands over Cas’s bare torso.  
  
It wasn’t until Dean’s hands were near Cas’s belt buckle that the angel decided to take charge. It was time for him to show the human what tricks he had picked up from their previous encounters. Pushing up off the bed, Cas managed to maneuver Dean to one side in order to flip their positions. However, he had forgotten to take into account that they were laying on a very narrow twin bed.  
  
A loud thump reverberated through the room and Dean groaned, this time from pain. Sitting up, Dean rubbed his head, wondering how he had gone from kissing Cas to lying sprawled out on the motel floor.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked, looking up at the wide-eyed angel lying on his side on the bed. “Did you just try to flip me?”  
  
“Dean, I…” Cas immediately stopped talking at the sound of a key turning in the doorknob of Sam and Dean’s motel room. A blink of an eye later, Cas was once again fully dressed, tan trench coat and all.  
  
“I’m back!” Sam announced as he shut the door behind him. He paused at the sight before him, brows furrowing in confusion. “Dean, what are you doing on the floor?”  
  
“We were just…” Cas started to reply.  
  
“Don’t. Answer. The question. Cas,” Dean warned.  
  
“But he wanted to know what we were doing,” Cas replied, shifting his gaze from Sam back down to Dean. “I was going to tell him that we were…”  
  
“Cas. I said don’t.”  
  
“But,”  
  
“You know what?” Sam interjected, looking slightly ill as he finally noticed Dean’s disheveled state and frustrated expression. “I changed my mind. I really don’t want to know.”


End file.
